THE BEAUTIFUL ROSE AND THE HANDSOME CONSTELLATION
by Slytherin-girl-02
Summary: Is it passion or is it hatred simmering between them? Follow Rose and Scorpius down their hogwarts journey full of adventure, romance and humour as they discover Hogwarts and themselves.


**AN-Hola amigos! This is my first fic ever aaand I ship Rose/Scorpius. Reviews are going to be greatly appreciated. So enjoy!**

Prologue

Rose POV

I stood at platform 9 3/4 as I viewed the scarlet train with some trepidation. It was my first time to Hogwarts. I hoped that I was in Gryffindor. I couldn't go about breaking tradition now. My father shook me out of my reverie by saying,

"Oh! Look, Harry has finally arrived."

I ran and greeted Al with a hug whilst Uncle Harry started talking to dad.

" …If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said dad "But no pressure."

"Ron!" mom said.

"He doesn't mean it," said mom and Aunt Ginny.

Uncle Harry nodded indicating to some 50 yards away down the station. I followed their gaze. A family of three was standing there. The man had hair so blond that it was almost white with steely grey eyes and alabaster skin. His son looked to be about my age and was a carbon copy of his dad. The man felt Uncle Harry's gaze and nodded once curtly.

"So that's little Scorpius," muttered dad under his breath.

"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you've inherited your mother's brains," said dad.

"Ron! Don't turn them against each other before they start!" said mum exasperatedly.

"But don't get too friendly to him. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Said dad.

Suddenly the train hooted. Albus and I scambered onto the train just as the doors were closing.

"Write everyday!" said mom getting teary eyed.

Next to me Albus groaned and I rolled my eyes. We both said our goodbyes just as the train started moving.

Albus and I started moving checking each compartment to find James or atleast an empty compartment. James had long since abandoned us for his mates. The last compartment was empty save a lone boy. We barged right in with our humungous trunks.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting her, there was no more pla-" Al ended abruptly.

The boy looked up. He was the same boy my father had warned us about but again, I was never one to have any prejudices.

I said "Hi! My name's Rose. Rose Weasley. And you are?"

His hair was slicked back with massive amount of gel and he a permanent sneer painted on his face.

"Well if it isn't another red head!" drawled the boy. "And anyway what my name is none of your business!"

"Rose, I'm going to go find James or Fred." Al said while backing out of the compartment hastily.

Seriously! Heck of a bestfriend. And anyway did the Albino Blondie(as I nicknamed the boy)think he owned the Hogwart's Express? I sat down huffily and opened 'Quidditch through the ages' and started readind, completely ignoring the Albino Blondie.

"Don't you get a message Weaselette? Well incase you didn't tooth, sod off!" said the Albino Blondie.

I don't know how anyone says that with an air of indifference, but bravo he just did it.

I stood up, went there and smacked him right across his arrogant face. Well lost the sneer ? too saaad. He looked at me gobsmacked. I walked out gracefully. Rather I did in my imagination. But no my balance decided to desert me just when I needed it. I tripped and fell over my feet.

Collecting what dignity I had remaining, I stormed out. I could practically imagine that smirk on his face. Arghh!

-RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS-

The sorting had begun.

" ASHA AMIN-HUFFLEPUFF''

And I sort of tuned after that till it screamt

"SCORPIUS MALFOY-SLYTHERIN"

Well that sure was expected but what wasn't-

"ALBUS POTTER"

The Great Hall became eerily silent.

-SLYTHERIN"

Wait whaaat? Al in Slytherin. No, no, no, no that utterly impossible but anyway Professor McGonagall called out my name. Nerves jangling I walked ahead to the hat.

"Another Weasley….Hmmm. Got brains, short tempered, loyal and brave. I think it had better be "GRYFFINDOR."

I went to the Gryffindor who I noticed were all cheering for me. I went and sat down next James but I was still shocked about Albus. He however was engaged in a conversation with none other than the Albino Blondie.

Oh well some things can't be prevented and it looked like their friendship was one of them.

-RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS-

**AN- I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Review!**


End file.
